


sex

by theben



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Sex, follow me on twitter @benwithnumbers1, mmm, much sexy, very sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theben/pseuds/theben
Summary: in here they have sex, oo sex and kiss.poggers
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 83
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanicDoormat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicDoormat/gifts).



> AWMAIZNG FIC FOLLOW ME ON TWT @benwithnumbers1

dream loook at george"wanna have sex" he says "george says ok" and then they had sex it was so poggers and dream said pogchamp


	2. sex: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex in here

"georeg woah that was so cool wanna kiss" "ok dream" so they smooched and ate eachothers lips mmmmmmmm and then they got marriedd but got a diforce :(


	3. they are geting back together +sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex and also not sex

georege cryd later so he called his ex "wanna remarry" he said to dweam "ok" so they sex again it was so cool and then they lived in a mantion


End file.
